


Of Dust and Crushes

by Kannaxaxel



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Professor Peach unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannaxaxel/pseuds/Kannaxaxel
Summary: Professor Phoebe Peach needs a book from the beacon library it's checked out by her crush Doctor Oobleck.





	Of Dust and Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears . My bestie got me hooked on Rwby and I felt the need to do my take on professor peach. Inspired by some fan art I found on deviantart. It is also rather unedited sorry. I'm also debating a few more chapters possibly a mission a date or a sparing match.  
> <3 Kanna

Keys clacked on the terminal used to access beacon academy’s library catalog. “holy crap they actually have it” Pheobe Peach muttered to herself her eyes scanning the screen. The elation at finding the text she needed for her latest dust alchemy experiment was overtaken by nervousness in an instant as the words “checked out” flashed on the screen with a name of a person she'd hoped to avoid.  
Years earlier when she began teaching at Beacon she had carried a rather tall stack of boxes into her office and along the way ran smack dab into the most handsome man she'd ever seen. It wouldn't be for another month that she learned that the green haired love of her life was none other than Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck.  
They had barely said two words to each other in the three years she'd worked in the same building as him. How the heck was she supposed to ask him for a book?! “I'm soo screwed” she muttered with a groan.  
She was a huntress that could easily take a whole pack of Grimm on her own … In fact she'd rather do that than knock on the history department door. But she needed that book dang it! She couldn't not get her doctorate because of a silly crush. Steeling her nerves she knocked on the door. “ I can do this” she muttered to herself as the seconds ticked by.  
She could totally not do this, as soon as the green haired male opened the door she was practically the puddle of green goo that shared his name. “ah professor peach what can I do for you this fine day” he grinned. She looked up into his eyes. ‘Oh bad idea Phoebe’ she thought as she melted more under his azure gaze.’ Shit he said something talk you numpty’ mentally snapping herself out of it before he started looking at her funny  
“oh uh h-hi I saw you checked out Copernicus’ Dust Compendium from the library and was wondering if you were done with it… You see I need it for my thesis it has some annotations not copied when they converted it for scroll reading.” She managed to get through the sentence with minimal stuttering . “oh I'm sorry I didn't realize anyone else would be interested in such an old book please come in I'm nearly done copying what I needed from it anyway” he rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Really? Thanks Doctor Oobleck I really do appreciate it” she said stepping past him their respective auras crackling at the brief skin to skin contact. She could almost swear he gasped before speaking “oh it's quite alright no trouble at all and call me Bartholomew or Barty if you prefer I did work hard for the doctorate but you are staff and hopefully a friend.” he smiled and she thanked whatever god that was listening that she was seated otherwise her knees may have given out he had a gorgeous smile.  
She swallowed thickly before replying “alright but only if you call me Phoebe, Phoe (fee) if you like Dr Ooo- Barty.” she said surprisingly stutter free. Perhaps she was getting better at this talking to hot guys thing.  
“I'm curious what your thesis is on I fail to see how dust usage could be that interesting” he said sitting across from her their knees almost touching. Had she been paying attention she may have seen the mischievous glint in his eye.  
“UNINTERESTING!” she practically yelled outraged. Perhaps she was wrong about him maybe he wasn't the love of her life after all. Dust application was her passion sure botany was a close second but dust is what she loved.  
“I just don't see how gunpowder and lightning could be interesting day after day.” he said innocently. “dust isn't just elements and gunpowder dust is magical it has limitless application from technological manufacturing to the healing arts it can be used to do anything you can imagine. There is no stronger force on earth.” she said in a slightly indignant tone.  
“no stronger force on earth you say not even love?” he asks. Looking up at his face she squeaked in the course of her rant she hadn't realized how close he had gotten. She could feel his body heat seeping into her clothes leaving goosebumps behind.  
She gulped. “L-love?” was that scared voice really hers? Just a minute ago she was so confident and now well now he was too close. But she didn't want him to go a small part of her even wanted him closer. OK a big part of her wanted him closer. “yes Phoebe love much like the feeling you harbor for me.” a second went by before it fully registered what he said.  
A deep blush more red than her hair stained her skin head to toe. “I- I -I should go” she said turning to leave mortified. He grabbed her by the arms gently just below the shoulders and spun her around so she was once again looking at him.  
She opted to count the scuffs on her shoes out of sheer shame. “Don't leave yet I just-” he began cautiously “just wanted to point it out to embarrass me to humiliate me” she practically growled interrupting him all shame gone evaporated because now she was angry how dare he. She could take him not liking her back but shoving it back in her face that was another thing entirely.  
“you misunderstand me I don't mean to embarrass you I just-” this time he cut himself off by leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss. It was fierce and passionate the heat working it's way down to her toes. Who knew the soft spoken history professor could hold such intensity. They broke apart the need for air was too great. “what I meant to say was I love you too Phoebe I think I have since we ran into each other.” this time peach didn't ramble or stutter she just kissed him again smiling slightly.


End file.
